Bīto The Saiyan Warrior
by pr0dz
Summary: Earth is once again in peace after the defeat of Majin Buu by our favorite protagonist Sōn Gokū. However, this untold story will be focused on an unappreciated Son Goten who is neglected, ignored, and is just known for being Goku's son or let alone a carbon copy. Having enough, Goten leaves Earth never to be seen again… or so they thought.


**Bīto the Saiyan Warrior**

Chapter 1

 _Earth is once again in peace after the defeat of Majin Buu by our favorite protagonist Sōn Gokū. However, this untold story will be focused on an unappreciated Son Goten who is neglected, ignored, and is just known for being Goku's son or let alone a carbon copy. Having enough, Goten leaves Earth never to be seen again… or so they thought._

Animals are all around in nature in Mount Paozu. A young 7 year old boy with rooster hair is meditating by himself concentrating his Ki. Goten is usually known for playing and act like any 7 year old kid. However, what no one expected is that Goten is secretly a prodigy in Martial Arts and a master in Ki energy. He has kept this as a secret due to the fact that he didn't want to attract attention and especially a certain flame-haired prideful prince. In truth, Goten could have easily defeated Trunks back at the Tenkaichi Budokai, but he had to hold back to not arise suspicions.

His meditating was cut off by the yell of his mother Chi-Chi. "BOYS IT'S TIME FOR THE REUNION PARTY!" she screams. Goten decided to get up and fly off back to the Son Residence. After landing by the door, he walks in only to be greeted by a scolding har- I mean his mother. "Goten! Where were you this whole time?! We can't afford to be late!" screeched Chi-Chi. Goten was mentally annoyed by his mother's screaming but he had to keep up his act. With a 'grin', Goten merely replies "Ehehe! I was playing with the birds again!" Oh dear Dende how he hated his childish demeanor. But they still buy it regardless. Ever since his father Goku was brought back to life, Goten has been treated a little harsh by everyone around lately. His _father_ scolds him for one simple thing that doesn't cause harm and never wants to spend time with him by just sparring with Vegeta. His _brother_ Gohan has begun pushing him away often since he and Videl started dating. Master Rōshi and Krillin barely notice him at all. 18, Piccolo, and Vegeta honestly never gave a damn despite their stoical appearances. Even Bulma and Trunks started ignoring him! The former subtly glares at him like he was a big nuisance whereas the latter suddenly thinks he's not cool enough to be a friend let alone worthy of existence! That part struck a chord on him deeply. Goten truly felt alone.

While walking down to the hallway, Goten accidentally bumped into his brother Gohan. He was going to apologize but before he can even utter a word, Gohan started lashing out on him.

"Goten! You made me spill my juice onto my shirt. Now I have to go buy another one you stupid kid! Ugh! I wonder why you are even coming with us to the reunion if you are this clumsy."

Goten felt a little pang of guilt but after hearing what his brother said removed all guilt inside of him. Deciding to not make a scene, Goten goes up to his room to get ready for the party. In a few minutes, he looks up to the mirror and sees how he looks. On the top he is wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt with green pants and dressing shoes. All that was left was his hat. Before he could even decide to put it on, a yell came from the door.

"Goten! What took you so long? You need to put on that hat right now!" yelled Chi-Chi. Deciding not to argue with her, Goten swiftly puts on his hat and walks out to outside of the house. While walking, the Son family reached up to the Ox King who is in his car. They all climbed in and they all took a 3 hour drive to Capsule Corp. Upon reaching the front yard, they all parked there and walked out. Bulma comes out and invites everyone in but not without giving a discreet glare to Goten. Shuddering, Goten decides to go grab a burger and watch everyone talk animatedly. It really hurts him to feel so neglected. He tried to say hi to some people around but they usually ignore him. Goten finally noticed Trunks and wanted to see if he wants to be friends again but when he was 4 steps away from him, Trunks just glares and told him to get lost. Finally giving up, Goten decides to just sit around the table and mope. During the middle of the party, Bulma hosted a play tournament for everyone to compete. The only ones not fighting are Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and 18. The first match was Goku vs Piccolo. The second match was Gohan vs Videl. The last one will be Goten vs Trunks. Vegeta will fight whoever wins in the first match to make it fair. Goku managed to beat Piccolo with an Instant Transmission and a knockout via chop to the neck. Gohan simply made Videl fall off by herself which led to her chasing him for 10 minutes.

Now the promising match has come.

Goten steps in the ring with his trademark orange gi following with a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and orange gi pants. Trunks glares heatedly at Goten and smirked thinking it will be an easy match. Goten comtemplated whether to win or lose on purpose. His musing was cut off when Trunks lunged at him. Goten went for a low dodge and followed up with a low sweep. The hit connected which led Trunks to fall on his butt. Not letting him recover, Goten came closing in with a right hook. Deciding not to get hit again, Trunks brought up both his legs to his torso and blocked it, spun 180 degrees and do a double heel kick which threw Goten off guard. Goten was losing very badly and thought that if he wins, he might get respect from his peers by winning fair and square. Goten increases his base form to the max and starts dodging from Trunks. Trunks was starting to get angry by Goten's sudden change and decides to distract him. Grabbing some dirt from the ground, he throws it in Goten's face. Already knowing Trunks would play dirty (no pun intended), Goten ducks and uppercuts Trunks in the chin to send him flying. Trunks was really getting pissed. Having no other tricks, he was gathering his Ki and it started glowing gold and his hair flickering and spiking up blonde. He became a Super Saiyan. Since there was no rule that said no Super Saiyan, it didn't matter. Goten decides to transform into one too. But he didn't stop there. Lightning started flickering around his golden aura, his hair is slightly longer and a bit more spiked up, and his Ki was doubling. Everyone was shocked beyond all belief. Goten ascended to Super Saiyan 2! Deciding to end it quickly, Goten reappeared behind Trunks and gave a swift chop to the neck to finish the fight. Powering down to his base form, Goten pumped his fist in the air making a victory dance. He looked around and expected everyone to cheer.

Oh boy did he thought wrong.

"MY BABY!" screeched Bulma. She cradled her son and glares at me with as much hatred she can. His mother Chi-Chi walked up to him and slapped him on the cheek, hard.

"HOW COULD YOU?! TRUNKS COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! WHY DID WE EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT BRINGING YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

The human Z Fighters couldn't help but feel pity for Goten and couldn't really do anything about it. Before Goten could respond, Vegeta walked up to him.

"Kakarot Jr.! How did you get this strong without us knowing?! A low-class clown like your father shouldn't be this powerful already!" he screams. Goku started looking down at Goten with disappointment. Goten never knew his father wouldn't side with him. Gohan was glaring at him believing his little brother is reckless and not thinking straight. Videl was a little pissed off since she has grew fond of Trunks and didn't like how rough Goten fought. The only person who was ever nice to Goten was the Ox King. He can never hate a little boy that just wants to make friends. Hell, he was the only one who knew about Goten's hidden prodigal skills. Goten's eyes darted toward Trunks who stirred awake to see everyone's eyes on him.

"Sweetie are you okay?" asked his mother.

"I'll be alright Mom. Just a little headache." Replies Trunks

Goten started shaking in fury and tears started forming in his eyes. But then he realized it isn't worth hurting his throat so he just spoke in a tone that caught everyone off guard.

"I don't get why I am even trying anymore. I try to be good for everyone. It's like I don't exist anymore. I'm known for looking exactly like dad but I don't get any recognition for who I am. *Sigh* if you need me, I'll be at the restroom." Walking less than cheerful, Goten goes to the restroom and thinks about is it worth staying on Earth? Will they even miss him? HA! They won't even notice him after a month! After coming up with a decision, Goten discreetly escaped the bathroom and went to the Lab. While in there, he retrieves the Dragon Radar and putted it in his pocket. Walking back, he sees everyone about to leave for the day. Seeing his family go without even noticing him, it was a perfect opportunity for Goten to go search for the Dragon balls. It took about an hour and thirty minutes to finish collecting the Dragon balls. After setting up the Dragon balls, Goten summoned the legendary Shenron!

" **You have 2 wishes. Speak right now!"** bellowed the dragon.

 _Hm… I need to think… I should learn about my grandfather from my da- no from Goku's side._ After about a minute of thinking Goten answers.

"I want to know about my grandfather from Goku's side!" says Goten

" **His name is Bardock. He was a Saiyan warrior just like all the Saiyans in Planet Vegeta. He was aware of his planet's destruction and died defending against Frieza. Now do you want to make your wish?"**

 _That really helped I guess…. I do need a ship or something…. Hmm… OH!_

The Son family started driving back. No one seemed to even notice Goten is with them until Gohan noticed the seat next to him is empty. Guilt started flowing through himself when he began to see how harsh he had been on Goten lately. Goten never deserved his rants and frustration and it really made him feel like a horrible big brother. He's not the only one that thought of Goten. Chi-Chi also felt guilty for not paying him attention and the unnecessary harsh yelling. The one who felt the most guilt of all was Goku. He barely got to know his second son and all he did was side with Chi-Chi. What's worse is that Goten always wanted to get to know his father better and he didn't grant that wish. Now Goku really wished he didn't go to the Otherworld for 7 years. Before one of them could ask if one of them have seen Goten, the sky looked dusk and it was 5:45 PM.

"Do you think someone summoned the dragon?" asked Gohan

"I don't know Gohan… anyway, have any of you seen Goten? I think we forgot to pick him up." Says Goku

"*Sigh* Am I a bad mother? I didn't treat Goten right recently…" says the Son matriarch.

"I can't believe you guys forgot about your son like this. Goten has a lot of talent and he is really a great fighter! You all should be ashamed for giving away good talent. Speaking of Goten, I think he's the one making a wish. Goku, Gohan, go and check if he's alright and bring him here." Said Ox-King.

"Hai Grandpa! Let's go Dad!"

" **You sure you want to revive Planet Vegeta?!" roared the almighty dragon**

"Yes and to make the second wish, I want to be teleported there immediately." says Goten

The dragon's eyes glowed red. " **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"**

And just like that, the dragon balls separated. Goten instantly teleported to a planet with people that look like humans except they have tails. All of them wore armor that fits every size.

"Hmm…. seems the wish has worked…." Murmurs Goten. The Saiyans' heads turn around and noticed the 7-year old boy. It's a good thing Goten kept his power level to a decent level so he can surprise them.

"Hey! Who are you and why are you not in armor young one?" asked a Saiyan

"My name is Goten and I revived this planet because I got sick of my birth planet and want to know my race." Introduced Goten

"Hmm…. you do look like a Saiyan… let's see what your power level currently is." He clicked his scouter and the number comes out as "2,000? That's pretty good for a Saiyan child. You'd be above a low-class warrior by 1 rank." Concluded the Saiyan.

Smirking Goten rose it a little bit. "Wait…. It increased to 10,000! You are as strong as this one Saiyan that was talking crazy about Frieza destroying the Planet. Too bad we didn't believe him… speaking of, you really look like him with the hair."

"Do you mean Bardock sir?" questions Goten.

"Yes that is his name. I'll locate him for you."

After flying for 5 minutes, Goten sees a Saiyan wearing a red headband, greenish armor, and rooster hair. _Yup, that's my grandfather alright._ Landing, Goten approaches him.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me? Are you Kakarot?" asks the father of Goku

 _I think he means Goku._ "No that is my _father_ I am his second son Goten.

 _Interesting… it makes sense since Kakarot is my second child and he looked a lot like me_ Bardock thought. "Okay Goten. It seems you must be responsible for bringing back Planet Vegeta."

"Yes I did, after your son was sent to Earth, things have changed a lot. We've been getting a lot stronger and yes, Kakarot achieved the legendary Super Saiyan power even before Prince Vegeta." Says Goten

"Hmph, I guess we have a better bloodline than the Royal blood then." Bardock smirked.

"Maybe…. right now I've had a family issue and this is the result. I wish to learn my Saiyan culture and I want to change the ways of our purging by making fighting tournaments. We also should update scouters because my power level is in millions. Almost Billions." Said Goten

"You have a point my grandson. Let us go collect every Saiyan." 

**10 minutes later**

After gathering all of the Saiyans, Goten approached King Vegeta.

"You must be the King of this planet yes?" inquired Goten

"Yes I am. Now why have you brought all of us here?" asked King Vegeta

"My name is Goten and I have gathered everyone because I want to make this planet the strongest in the universe. I've grown tired of my old planet so I decided to learn about my ancestry and benefit the planet." Explained Goten

"Alright you have my attention. But before we start, I want to test your power. You can fight well yes?" asked the King.

"Yes I've been trained since I was a baby and I've also made techniques besides increasing my power level. I want to fight all the Saiyans and you at the same time!" declared the young warrior. Everyone was shocked that this kid has the balls to challenge them. Getting angry, all of them charged at once.

Goten started dodging and knock them out one by one. King Vegeta was smirking at the power of this kid. _It seems we will achieve great power_. "Okay Goten, how strong you really are?"

Goten replies "I can defeat this Frieza with my arms behind my back."

King Vegeta was a little shocked but started laughing crazy. "Ok I know you are strong but THAT strong? I doubt Frieza wou-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A golden aura flickered around Goten as his hair defied gravity, each of his spikes turning bleach blonde.

Paling, King Vegeta asked "I-Is th-this the legend-"

"Yes, this is the legendary Super Saiyan form," said the youngest Super Saiyan. "Your son Vegeta and your grandson achieved it as well. With the right training, all of you can become one." Goten had another thought going on his head. "I need a new name. I'm tired of being in my dad's shadow," Goten said. Bardock thought of a good name. "How about Bīto?" Goten seems to like it. After all, it sounds strong. "Bīto it is."

A genuine grin plastered the flame-haired king. "Very well. Let us begin the training."

 _Chapter 2 Preview_

 **Earth**

The Son family changed dramatically for the past twelve years. Ever since Goten disappeared, they've been depressed. Gohan and Videl eventually got married and had a daughter named Pan. Goku decided not to make the same mistake again and spent a lot of time with Pan. The Briefs family changed as much as the Son family. Bulma regretted her attitude towards Goten. It turns out that what happened to her inventions were Trunks' doing instead of Goten. Trunks regretted his behavior too. When he heard that Goten disappeared, his guilt has been eating him a lot. The only thing that keeps him from going down to depression is training with his father Vegeta. As of right now there is a Second Intergalactic Tournament that's going to happen in 3 days. Every planet is invited via Capsule Corp. signal.


End file.
